<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cold, bloody midnight by Darka3363</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375739">Cold, bloody midnight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darka3363/pseuds/Darka3363'>Darka3363</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood, Blood and Injury, Can be read as UraIchi if you squint real hard, Character Death, Gen, Hurt No Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:54:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darka3363/pseuds/Darka3363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, the night Kisuke decides his fake blood messages are not as funny as he thought them to be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurosaki Ichigo &amp; Urahara Kisuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cold, bloody midnight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Suddenly fake blood messages written on the wall stopped having its charm to Kisuke.</p><p>Up until this point, the shopkeeper thought about the teenagers' reaction to them as something funny and nothing to get scared of or upset, but now, when he sees an <em>actual</em> blood message on the wall, he decided they are <em>not</em> funny. </p><p>They actually are quite upsetting, and Kisuke hates that Ichigo made him so effortlessly reconsider his previous stance. Or rather not effortlessly, seeing as the kid is sitting in a pool of his own blood, leaning against the wall, pale like the first snow, with unseeing, unblinking eyes, the hand used to write the message laying uselessly and so, so <em>red</em>, almost as red as his darling Benihime is.</p><p>Oh yes, the scientist will never send a message like that again. The metallic smell is almost overpowering, Kisuke can almost taste it on his tongue, next to the dust of the destroyed room.</p><p>The letters were sloppy, Ichigo had to be exhausted when he wrote the name of the (<strike><em>dead man walking, he will hunt down and kill the bastard who dared to even so much as look at Ichigo maliciously, he will show no mercy—</em></strike>) person who did this to the young Kurosaki. Ichigo didn't even bother with writing it in either kanji or hiragana, he went for latin alphabet, probably because it is much easier to write in when you're <em>bleeding to death and you can't afford making an error</em>. If it was because of the fight, or rather the tiredness that came with the bleeding out, Kisuke doesn't know just yet, and maybe he shouldn't delve into it at all, if he wants to interrogate the person responsible before eviscerating them from existence.</p><p>Urahara comes closer to the corpse.</p><p>Oh, Ichigo was so <em>young</em>. He had a whole life before him, and now because of some <em>fucker</em> who doesn't know they should stay the fuck <em>away</em> from people Kisuke considers under his protection if they know what is good for them, Ichigo will never see another day.</p><p>(<strike>The body is covered in million of small cuts and three big slashes, and there's one big puncture wound just under his heart, his kimono is torn apart, the whole body is covered in red, his normally orange hair have now a rusty colour because of the white dust laying on it, and it is oh so heartbreaking, because Ichigo was always do proud of his hair, so so proud, had Kisuke ever told Ichigo he is proud of him?</strike>)</p><p>Isshin and his daughters will be heartbroken when Urahara tells them the news. </p><p>Urahara gently lays Ichigo's body down on the floor(<strike>it is oh so cold, and he hates it, hates hates <em>hates</em>, the once oh so warm hands are as if someone put them in ice cold water, they shouldn't be cold, it's unnatural</strike>, he has never before felt such negative emotion so strongly as he does now), closes Ichigo's eyes, and covers the boy with his green haori.</p><p>It feels even more real now, somehow, when Urahara covered the top part of the body. It doesn't make any sense, because Kisuke already knew Ichigo is dead, was dead when he came in here, and yet, and <em>yet</em> it didn't feel as real as it does now. </p><p>(<strike>Ichigo is so still, and Urahara knows Ichigo can be still if he wants to, he doesn't have that relentless, never-ending energy that some might think he has basing on his body build, but Ichigo always had those little movements, like his eyebrow that moves up and down when he's irritated, or when his arms are shaking just that little bit when he's afraid, or how his back is all strung up when he's ready for fight, or how his nose wiggles that little bit when he's laughing, or how his hands shake when he's completely pissed off, or how he squeezes his eyes just a bit when he's suspicious, or how his leg bounces when he needs to go to Hueco Mundo and kick Grimmjow's ass to the next year to calm himself down, or even the stupid breathing motion he does when he's asleep, and this, this stillness is unnatural, he's not asleep, he's not he's not he's not, <em>why is he not moving, Ichigo is supposed to be</em> alive—</strike>)</p><p>Kisuke grinds his teeth, and grabs Benihime in a death grip. Then he forcibly relaxes his body, and the rest of the world blacks out.</p><p>The cold-blooded assassin emerges and is on the hunt.</p><p>
  <span class="small">
    <span class="small">
      <span class="small">And if after the successful hunt with Benihime singing in his soul after getting their rightful revenge he goes back to the shop covered in blood and drinks himself to sleep, that's for Kisuke to know.</span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was looking thru my google docs and found this bomb </p><p>"The day urahara stops using a red paint and a cannon to write messages to people is the day when Ichigo left him a message written in his own blood"</p><p>And do I decided to write about it because godDAMNIT.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>